Talk:Tattered Girl's Cape
Don't know if this is the right place, you get this from a chest in Stingray Strand (North of Sanctum Cay). You can't salvage it, despite it being a salvage item, you can't sell it, it seems to have no purpose. Any info on this? LordBiro/Talk 08:48, 3 Jun 2005 (EST) :Just a note, it's no longer a salvage item but a quest item. I noticed on a newer character when I happened to find it again. --Fyren 10:45, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Remember buying Gwen the small girl's cape? That's what this is, I think. I don't know if it means that she's alive or dead, since it is a long way from where she should have died. --Talrath Stormcrush 10:49, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :::On a site note, you won't get any reaction from Sarah, when bringing the cape or the broken flute to her in the underworld. Don't know whether that's worth mentioning, though. --84.175.82.54 10:53, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) A guildmate reports that the cape isn't appearing for him. He's cleared the zone several times (though only unlocked all the chests twice or so) and has yet to find it. I ran through the zone a couple times, looking everywhere and unlocking the chests and didn't get one, but I have one in my storage (if that even matters). Searching around on forums has yielded conflicting reports on whether it's in a chest, laying around on the ground, or dropped by a mob. I don't remember how mine appeared. --Fyren 00:59, 8 November 2005 (EST) :When I have found it, it was in the north Kryta area and was just on the ground. I have found more than one however for the same character (my Warrior found 2). But there is a trigger that causes it to stop. Because now my Ele and Warrior will not find it no matter how much they go there. I am bringing a monk through the game now, and he has already found the flute (multiple times). I'll update you when I take him to north Kryta. --Karlos 09:03, 8 November 2005 (EST) Perhaps both the flute and cape are just there to mess with peoples heads on why they're there...either that or Anet are planning something and will release it after everyone's thrown away the cape and flue * My presumption at this point is that Gwen (or signs of her) shows up in Factions. And every other expansion from now on. =) --JoDiamonds 04:26, 9 March 2006 (CST) And then years from now in Guild Wars 3 we will find out she is alive and is indeed the mastermind behind every single evil force in the entire game, and will be the final boss. After reading here that it was found in Stingray Strand I tried running around there a couple times to try to find it, assuming it was lying on the ground, but never saw it. I never tried unlocking the chests though so that's a possibility. I highly doubt something like this would be a drop from an enemy. :I found it a long time ago in Stingray Strand with one of my characters. Actually, I think I still have it... says it's worth 500g or something, but can't be sold. - Evil_Greven 11:59, 11 March 2006 (CST) Hmm, well I have been running all over Stingray Strand a ton of times now, still have never seen it on the ground, and I've even unlocked a few chests and never got it. I checked in the Game Updates log but never found any mention of this item. Can anyone help me out or verify if this is still the correct location? Is this cape gone? Ok, Fyren asked about this some time agoand I believe he is right. I have looked for it then when he asked and since then, no character of mine has found the cape. The item is still in the game as I have the old ones from my first 2-3 characters but I believe it has been discontinued. If we do not see evidence to the contrary soon, we should mark this in this article and in Gwen's article. --Karlos 09:31, 24 March 2006 (CST) After reading through several forum threads, this discussion, and doing 20+ runs to the location it used to spawn (near the now removed NPC Mingas the Meek) I have concluded this item is no longer dropping as of about 6 months ago. If anyone has found one recently please correct me, and the article. --Silentvex 18:09, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :Ugh... I knew I shouldn't have read Gwen related material before bed... I'm gonna have nightmares tonight... --Jamie 19:31, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Speculation for reason of removal With the release of the manual PDF for GW:EN, we now know what happened to Gwen after the Searing. Could it be that ANet hadn't originally decided Gwen's fate (or had a different idea that they discarded) and removed the cape when they realised its location was inconsistent with what happened to Gwen? (This does, of course, leave the preserved iris flower in Elona - but that's probably just a botanical sample that happens to be a reminder of pre-searing Ascalon rather than necassarily being connected to her) -Draxynnic 19:47, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :That's a possibility. There's also a possibility, that this item will give some additional reward for old players. We'll just have to wait and see for ourselves :P — Poki#3 , 02:56, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Preserved Red Iris Flower. The Preserved Red Iris Flower is a related item... — Poki#3 , 15:44, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen Took my Tattered Girl's Cape in the Hall of Monuments I spoke to her twice with Red Iris Flower, Preserved Red Iris Flower, Broken Flute, Tapestry Shred and Tattered Girl's Cape in my inventory and Received 2 Quests "Fire and Pain", and "Then and Now, Here and There". ~~Rud